Sherlock Who?
by DaveExclamationMarkYognaught
Summary: Ashley Smart is the new companion of The Doctor. The Doctor accidently gets taken to London, sounds fine right? But it's not the London he's used to. Ashley comes across Baker Street, and Sherlock being her favorite show, makes her go for a look. She didn't think Sherlock actually lived there, she just wanted a look. And she was so wrong.
1. A Surprise in London

**First of all this story was moved from another channel? I dont know what to call it. Secondly , Enjoy and please Rate and Review.**

"Anderson, don't talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the entire street!" I giggle to myself and then heard The Doctor calling me, "Ash! Ashley! Come here I need your help!" I sighed and paused my new favorite show, Sherlock. My sister had introduced that show to me, 3 weeks ago. Well yesterday for her. "Yes Doctor?" The Doctor pointed to a glowing red button, "Hold that." I didn't take me long to figure out not to ask The Doctor questions. Cause then he'll just go on some crazy rant and I'll end up tuning out on him anyway.

I pushed the button. "How long do I have to hold this?" The Doctor looked at his bare wrist, thinking he had a watch on. "Uh... about half hour! Is that good?" I looked at The Doctor shocked. "Half hou- But I- I can't-" I stutter The Doctor chuckled and poke my nose. "Haha. Just teasing, you can let go now." I let go of the button, "What did that do?" Shoot. I forgot the no asking questions rule. The Doctor took a deep breath. "Well by pressing that button for the amount of time you did, which was about fifteen seconds, that mean that we can travel through space fifteen seconds faster than we would of before you pressed that button... for fifteen seconds." I was now very confused. "What do you meen faster? You press and pull you weird gadgets on the control and you get there instantly " The Doctor smirked at me. "Yeah the fifteen second thing was a lie, I know you don't like my ranting, and if I told you the truth it would take a lot longer." I nodded, "Well, uh, thank you then, I think" The Doctor bowed, "You are most wel-" Suddenly the TARDIS made the loudest noise I had ever herd in my life. I clamped my hands over my ears. The Doctor was doing the same. Then the TARDIS started shaking. A lot. I had to take my hands of my ears to steady my self. After a minute a noises and shaking, it all stopped.

Everything would of been silent, if I didn't have a stupid ringing in my ears. The Doctor grasped my shoulder, "Are you OK?" He yelled. He must hear ringing too. I nodded. He led me over to a chair, and then collapsed on the floor. We sat there for 3 minutes before the ringing stopped. I stood up, "Where are we." The Doctor got up and walked over to the scanner hanging from the roof of the TARDIS. "Oh good," he sighed, "Just London." The biggest smile formed on my face. "Really? Cool!" The Doctor looked at me confused. "Cool? Haven't you been to London before?" I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Have you even noticed at all my accent? I live in Australia not England!" The Doctor looked at me, thinking. "Oh right! Yes, you live in Sydney right Parked the TARDIS right on top of the Harbor Bridge!" I sighed, "And everyone thought you were going to kill yourself, I know I was there!" I took a deep breath. The Doctor looked around awkwardly "So London! How bout I give you a tour?" I looked up at The Doctor. "Lets go!"

I looked around at everything, The people, The buildings. Everything. We'd been walking for 20 and I noticed something strange with The Doctor. He kept jumping up and down, or picking the grass, or even pressing his ear against the ground, whenever I stopped to look at something. I turned to him. "Right! Whats going on? What do you keep doing and why are you doing it?" The Doctor licked his finger and stuck it out. "I don't know. It's weird here. It doesn't feel like it should..." The Doctor trailed off. "Ugh, well figure it out later I want to look around!" I started waking and The Doctor slowly followed.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, "Doctor look at this!" He was kneeling over an ordinary looking patch of grass. He looked up. "Yes?" I pointed to a street sign that read, 'Baker St'. I started walking towards the street. "I know what your doing! But you know Sherlock is a fictional character! He wouldn't be there!" I looked at him. "Doctor, do you actually think I think that hes in there? Sitting in 221b right now? I'm 21 not 10!" I stated walking to the street again. Behind me I herd The Doctor mumble, "I thought I was showing her around! I don't know why shes even going in there if she knows hes not real! Whats so great about the show anyway? The books are way better!" I giggled and rounded the corner into Baker Street.

"How is this even here Doctor?" I asked The Doctor as he walked beside me. He looked at me confused. "I thought Baker street had been turned into some kind of museum " The Doctor thought for a bit, "Me too, maybe they rebuilt it?" I looked at the buildings. "What year is it?" "2012" I stopped and looked at him. "But I only stated watching Sherlock 3 weeks ago. I looked up Baker Street, and it said there was some kind of museum here!" The Doctor sighed, "I don't know, Ash. I told you something was weird!" I looked past The Doctors shoulder and saw something that made my draw fall to the ground. "Ashley? What is it?" He asked as he turned around. "Oh, well that's strange!"

I ran up to the big black door. I stretched out a hand and touched it. OK so it was real. My hands had started to shake. "Ash, what are you doing?" He jogged over to me. I quickly looked at him, "Knock." He looked back at me, "What?" I gave him a look, I'm not sure what it was, or what emotion it was displaying. "Knock!" He stuttered "I-" He moved his hand towards the door, which had in gold writing '221', and looked back at me, then knocked 3 times. 30 seconds went by. Nothing. The Doctor knocked again. This time the door opened. It was Mrs. Hudson.


	2. Meeting Mr Holmes

**Yay! New chapter! Same as last time, please rate and review! c:**

**Ashley's POV**

I felt dizzy and like I was going to be sick. Not because I was scared because I was excited. "Is, uh, does a Mr. Holmes live here, by any chance?" The Doctor asked. Mrs. Hudson nodded. "I'll go fetch him, wont be a tick." She quickly headed up the stairs. In the time that Mrs. Hudson was gone, I looked at The Doctor and he looked at me. We both cracked up laughing. "This is so mental!" I cried happily, "I don't even think it's possible, but you were right, coming here was a good idea!" I stared at him, "I thought you only liked the books?" He looked at his feet. "OK, when you go to bed I sneak out Sherlock and watch it." I smiled. "Ha! I knew you liked it!" The Doctor scoffed, "No you didn't!" "Well... Shut up!"

**John's POV**

I walked into the living room just in time to see Sherlock raise a gun at the wall. "NO!" I yelled, and ran over to him. I snatched the gun off him, "But, bored!" Sherlock whined, "No, I told you, if your bored watch some telly, don't shoot things!" I put the gun in the draw and sat on the armchair. "Boys!" Mrs. Hudson came into the room. "There are two people outside waiting for you Sherlock." Sherlock sat up straight. "Nope, no clients today!" I looked at him, "You just said you were bored!" Sherlock looked at me, "Yeah well, shut up! No clients!" I looked at Mrs. Hudson. "Just bring them up."

**Ashley's POV**

Mrs. Hudson came back down. "Follow me you two." She said she walked up the stairs and pointed to the door. "Go in." looked at Mrs. Hudson. "Thanks." She gave me a kind smile, said, "Your welcome." then went over to her flat. The door was already half open, so The Doctor pushed it all the way and walked in. I closed my eyes and gripped the back of his shirt. "Hello." said The Doctor. "Hello," said a very familiar voice, "I'm John Watson, and this is..." I opened my eyes and peaked out from behind The Doctor. It was him. John Watson. I held my breath. He was looking at the empty couch, "Ah, well I'm sure you'll meet him later." He looked at The Doctor. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you told me your name..." The Doctor stuck out his hand. "I'm The Doctor!" John shook his hand then looked behind The Doctor straight at me.  
"And who are you?" John asked kindly. I stepped out from behind The Doctor. I know this sounded weird, but I was going to do a, lets call it a Sherlock. I knew a lot about John and Sherlock, so I was going to play a little trick on them. I know it's only because I want to Impress them (especially John) I stuck out my hand. "Ashley Smart." John smiled at me, I felt like melting, "Nice to meet you, uh, just a second, have a seat." I sat on the couch and ordered The Doctor to sit on the chair John usually sits on. Of course so he'll have to sit next to me. John came back into the room, with 2 cups of tea. "Tah" I said as I took the drink. John sat down next to me. "Your accent, are you from Australia?" I nodded. Just then Sherlock Holmes walked in. He looked at The Doctor for about a second then looked straight at me. Again I felt like melting but I wanted to have my fun first, so all I did was smirk at him.

**John's POV**

Sherlock had brought a chair from the kitchen to sit on. He sat down and looked at me. "What can I help you with today, Miss Smart." Time was ticking. Seconds were passing, things were getting awkward why weren't they saying anything? "Well The Doctor and I, work in a small factory, for making," I saw Ashley look at The Doctors bow tie, "clothes and accessories." I see Sherlock roll his eyes, "Every couple or so weeks, someone will get a promotion, and then about a week later, they have been reported dead." Sherlock sat up a bit straighter, "The Doctor and I were suspicious, so we went into our boss' office while he was away, we looked through some of his drawers and found some strange tablets. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to bye them at any drug store." Sherlock nodded and stuck out his hand, "Can I see the tablets please?" He said it in a strange way.. Did he think they were lying, or did he just want to see them? "OK, I-" The phone rang and Sherlock answered it. "Yes, OK, fine," he was saying, "Yes, I'll be right there." He stood up and grabbed his coat, then left. I heard Ashley giggle and saw her lean over to The Doctor, "That is so him!" she whispered, "I know!" He whispered back. Sherlock came back up the stairs, "John, come on!" I stood up, "Coming! Uh sorry you two, we'll have to reschedule " I looked at Ashley. "Oh yes," She said as she pulled out my number written on a piece of paper, then she handed it to me. " Whenever your free call us." Then they just walked out, no goodbye, they just left.


	3. The Truth

**Woo! Chapter 3, hopefully you guys like it! :I**

**Ashley's POV**

"Doctor, there one thing I don't understand." The Doctor turned to look at me. We were back in the TARDIS. "If Sherlock and John are real, what happened to the actors?" The Doctor ruffled his hair, "Well they don't exist, all the other shows and movies they were in do, but their roles are played by different actors. I nodded, "OK." The Doctor had given me some type of biscuit earlier he said it was normal, but it had some type of calm down medicine. The Doctor pressed a button on the control pad, "Tea?" he asked me, "Sure." I replied. He pressed another button and a mug popped out, it was steaming, so it had tea in it. The Doctor passed me the tea, "Thanks." Just then my phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?" "Oh hi, is this Ashley?" A man said through the phone, "Yes." "Its John Watson, you came over 2 days ago," (2 hours ago for us), "I was, uh, wondering if you were free tonight?" I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me, "yes, do you want me and The Doctor to come over again?" I asked. "Uh, yes I was wandering if you could come over in half hour?" "Yep, I'll be over soon, see you later."

We knocked on the door and Mrs. Hudson let us in. We were just about to reach 221b, when we heard John yelling at Sherlock. "Why would they be lying?" Sherlock was yelling back, "It's so obvious, they must be pretty stupid too, to forget to think of a fake case before they came to us!" We heard John coming towards the door, so me and The Doctor rushed down the stairs again, then started walking back up when John opened the door. "Oh, your here great come in." We entered and sat down on the couch. "So," John said, "continue with what you were telling us." The Doctor and I looked at each other "Well you see," The Doctor began, "That story, was a lie." John looked shocked, "Told ya!" Sherlock shouted from the kitchen. "Uh, why did you lie?" John asked. "Well, we don't know, we didn't know if you were real so we came up here-" I cut in, "And you are real and that's so cool! But we knew Sherlock wouldn't want for complete strangers to come up and have tea." John looked confused, "Wait, didn't know if we were real? What does that mean?"

**The Doctor's POV**

"Well," I could tell Ashley was starting another lie again, she should really stop doing that, "I just wanted to meet you." OK never mind what I said before. "Your another blog reader aren't you?" Said Sherlock as he walked into the room. I shook my head, "Never read it, ever." "Why did you think we didn't exist?" I looked at Ashley, she nodded. I stood up and walked over to John. "This may hurt... me." I swung my head into John, and all my general information went into his head, me being a Time Lord, being able to regenerate, having a TARDIS, all that stuff.

**John's POV**

The Doctor slammed his head into mine, it hurt, but I forgot all that when I started seeing images in my mind. The Doctor was a time lord, an alien, who had a space ship called the TARDIS. Amazing. When my head cleared up I looked down to see Sherlock pinning The Doctor to the ground. "Wow, that hurt! Jeez, um, can you get of me so I can do it to you too?" He said to Sherlock. Sherlock scoffed and pressed harder of The Doctors shoulder. I grabbed Sherlock and tried to pull him away, "Sherlcok! Get off him, trust me, let him do it to you too!" Sherlock looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" I pointed to The Doctor, "Let him do it too!" Sherlock got of The Doctor and crossed his arms, wow I didn't think he would do it. "Look," Sherlock said, "I don't know what he did to you but it looks like he somehow implanted information into your head to instead of doing that, just tell me!" The Doctor explained the rest of there story.

"Oh my god." I sat down on my seat. "What is it?" The Doctor asked. I looked up at him, "You came to check if I was real because... because I'm from a T.V show!" The Doctor nodded, "Ah, yes." Just then Ashley came up to me, "Do you need an ice pack?" I nodded. Moment later she came back with an ice pack in her hand. She gave it to me and smiled. The Doctor had not talked since he got all that information put into him. "Sherlock?" He smiled, "I've got it! Doctor, what do you know of parallel universes?" The Doctor looked stunned, "Uh, loads." Sherlock clapped his hands together, "Great cause I think your in one!"


	4. First Kiss

**Sorry for not updating! I had to go to Hospital for a couple days though. But I'm back, so lets continue the story.**

**Ashley's POV**

I didn't really care about impressing Sherlock and John, I was worried I had to leave. The Doctor did some research and told me we accidently went through a worm hole. He said we had to go through it soon or it would close and we could never go back to our universe. I was trying to spend as much time with Sherlock and John as possible.

3 days. 3 more day until we had to get through the worm hole and leave. My phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?" The person on the other line cleared there throat, "Uh, hi." I sat up on my bed, "Hi, John!" "Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me, uh, tonight, seeing how you have to leave soon..." He trailed of. Wait a minute. Did my favorite character from my favorite T.V show just ask me on a date. "Um. you mean like a date?" I asked. "Well um, it... uh," I heard John take a deep breath, "Yes." I smiled, "I would love to!" He told me where to meet him and when, then said goodbye and hung up. I lay back on my bed smiling to myself. I quickly rushed out of my room and up to The Doctor, "I'm leaving soon." He stared at me, "Why?" I looked down, "Well I'm going out... on a date." "With who?" "John." I quickly turned around a started walking back to my room. I picked out my nicest ,Shirt, shorts and pair of shoes. I rushed out the door, "Bye, Doctor!" I called behind me. John was waiting out the front of 221. "Hi." He smiled and opened the cab door for me, "Hello." I got in and he got in the other side. I looked out the window. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." _I'll like it as long as its not the circus,_ I thought to myself.

**John's POV**

I felt really bad. The date had gone well. I took her out for dinner and she told me all about here adventures with The Doctor. Its just that... I didn't want her to leave. I'd only known her for 3 days, but I liked her a lot. Shes not the same as all the other girls are. Well first of all she can be around Sherlock for more than 5 seconds, she's funny, and she's really nice. When the cab stopped she looked at me. Her eyes were green. I never noticed that before. She gave me a lot like she didn't know what I was going to do next. Did she want me to kiss her? Or was she just waiting for me to say goodbye? She gave me a look of confusion. Awkward "Well, bye. I hope you ha-" Ashley had lent forward and pressed her lips to mine. I just sat there. It was a good kiss I'm not going to lie but as soon as the kiss finished I got a terrible thought. Did she really like me or just the T.V character? She doesn't know all about me. Does she just like the John Watson on the T.V, or the real John Watson? I got out of the car and she followed. She gave me the biggest smile ever. Screw it I liked her, and she defiantly seemed to like me, I leaned forward and kissed her, it lasted about ten seconds then we broke apart. Then I got an even worst feeling from the last one. I really liked her and she had to leave in a few days. I just had to spend as much time as possible with her.

**Sherlock's POV**

I was sprawled across the couch when John came in. His face was pinkish like he was blushing. "So did you two kiss?" I asked. "What how di-" "How did I know? three words. I'm Sherlock Holmes." John sighed and sat on his chair. "So did you?" John took a deep breath, "Hey you should know already mister, 'I'm Sherlock Holmes." John said sarcastically. I looked at John and he looked at me. "I'm going to bed." He said as he went to his bedroom. "Night..." I called softly after him. I smiled and took my gun out from the draw. I pointed it at the wall and shot it with a loud bang. John came marching back down stairs. Before he could say anything, I simply said. "Bored."

**Ashley's POV**

When I got back to the TARDIS The Doctor was still pressing buttons and flicking switches. "Have you been her the whole time?" He looked up, "Ash! Hi, have a good date, and yes I have!" He seemed happier then usual. "Are you O-" "Great, I'm great! I got a bit tired and had a bit of coffee... and some pills that I found in the cabinet, they were labled, 'Hiphroba', It means 'Awake pill' in Dironian. A small planet just 500 million kilometers off Apalapucia. Oh and you know that chocolate you bought? I may of eaten it! Wow chocolate has a lot of sugar " He was talking so fast I could only just understand him. He was rambling about sugar when I interrupted him, "Doctor!" He stopped talking and looked at me. "Is there a way to keep that worm hole open so I could come back?" He sighed, "Ah, sorry Ashy-Washy. Can't seem to do that." I looked at my feet, "OK. I'm going to go to bed." "Ashley!" The Doctor called out. I turned around. He was smiling. "There's a way."


	5. Midnight Murder

**Again, sorry for not updating! This time my internet went dead. :p**

**John's POV**

Today I was taking Ashley to the park. I was ready to leave and wait outside for Ashley when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door burst open and I got knocked back. "Sorry!" I heard someone shout. I sat up and saw Ashley looking down at me, stretching out her hand to me. "Hi Ash. Is everything OK?" She beamed at me, "Perfect! Everything is perfect!" I looked at her, "Go on..." "Oh right! Well The Doctor said that their is a way to keep the worm hole that lead us here open, so I can visit you and and my family!" I hugged Ashley, "Oh, that's great!" She turned and headed for the door, "Come on we've gotta go!" I quickly dashed down the stairs after her. She turned left and I called out. "What are you doing? The parks that way," I pointed right,"and we're taking a cab anyway. She turned, "Change of plans." And walked away. I followed her and she turned another left into an alleyway Standing in the middle of the ally was a great, big, blue box. "Is that the-" "Yep." "So are we going-" "Yep." She opened the door and stepped in side, "Come on!"

"Whoa." I looked around. I already knew what the TARDIS looked like when The Doctor showed me inside his head, but whoa. "This is amazing!" Ashley nodded, "I know." She looked around, "Doctor!" She called. "Coming!" The Doctor dashed into the room, Sherlock behind him. "Oh, Ash, John! Hi, just showing Sherlock around." I looked at Sherlock confused, "Shouldn't you be working on your case?" He stared back, "Case, I don't have a case!" "Yes you do, Lestrade rang earlier but you weren't home, he said he'd call your phone." Sherlock took out his phone and looked at it. "No missed calls." He said showing me the phone. "OK, but shouldn't you call him and find out whats going on?" Sherlock smirked and looked at The Doctor. "I've got a better idea."

"Here!" Ashley called standing next to the door. I walked over and she opened the door, "Look." It was the alleyway. She closed the door. Over at the big control panel The Doctor pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers, then the TARDIS starting making a strange noise. Like someone breathing heavily. Ashley stood there smiling and opened the door, "Hop out." I stepped out of the TARDIS. We were not in the same place as before. We were at the police station. Just then Sherlock hopped out of the TARDIS, smiling like a kid in a candy store. "Follow me." He said and walked towards the station.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade said as he walked over to us. "Where the hell have you been?" Sherlock opened his mouth,"I-" "Never mind, who are these people?" The Doctor shook Lestrade's hand, "I'm The Doctor and this is Ashley " He said gesturing to me. Lestrade blinked then sighed. He walked back to his office and we all followed. "What have we got?" Sherlock said as he sat down on the only chair in the room, apart from Lestrade's, leaving the rest of us standing. "Little girl, found dead at her kitchen around midnight. No one else was home." "Address?" "Pitt street, only a real little house, wont miss it." Sherlock quickly stood up and rushed out the door. We got back into the TARDIS and went to Pitt street.

"Freaks here!" Donavan yelled to her colleagues She looked at what The Doctor was wearing. "Brought some other weirdos too." She mumbled to herself. Sherlock walked passed her bumping her. She stormed over to her work mates, bagging Sherlock to them. We entered the house and into the kitchen. A little girl was laying on her back blood all around her. Sherlock crouched sown inspecting her. I looked at Ashley she wasn't facing the girl, she had her back turned. "Hey." I said softly. I hugged her, "We can leave if you want." She shook her head and turned around, facing the girl, "I'm OK." Sherlock then went about rushing through the house. Through the kitchen, through the bedrooms, and finally in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" I could here Lestrade faintly through the phone. "It was murder," Sherlock said, "Someone killed her."

**Sherlock's POV**

_How? Who? What happened Sherlock? Sherlock!?_

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" I yelled. I couldn't think with everyone talking at once. They looked at me. I sighed. "Bella Jones, 12 years old, living with her mother and step dad." Everyone continued staring. "Signed posters in her room, '_Dear Bella, keep dreaming, JB.' _Justin Beiber was her favorite singer, seeing as that poster was the only framed one in her room. There are pictures of her and a man, her birth father, in her room, only in her room, so her parents divorced only a couple years ago. Out here there are pictures of her mother, herself and another man, her step-father." I walked over to the sink. "Knife in the sink, so its recently been rinsed." I walked over to the bench on the opposite side. An Ipod sat there. A pink Ipod. "This was Bella's." I picked it up and turned it on. An old song was paused half way through. "Bella wasn't the last to listen to something though. If she was, it would most likely be on a Justin Beiber song." I walked over to the bin and opened it. Bit of blood covered lettuce, broccoli and other vegetables. I walked over to the pantry, more vegetables. "Vegetarians." I turned around. "So I know who did it!" They all stared. Although I love being the smartest in the room it was quite annoying how slow everyone else is. "It was the mother." John spoke up," How do you figure that?" "Bella had come over to talk with her mum, but she was listening to music so she didn't here her. Bella tapped her mum, she got frightened, jumped and accidentally stabbed her daughter with the knife she was cutting the food with. She got scared didn't know what to do. So she put the food in the bin, rinsed the knife and left. Her wardrobe was basically empty so I don't think she planned on coming back. I'ts not a great story, rather pathetic really but a case is a case." I turned and they didn't say anything. But Ashley was smiling.


End file.
